Lo que queremos
by angela300
Summary: Los gemelos suelen compartir todo siempre pero esta seria la excepción, ya que Arthur Kirklan era algo que no estaban dispuestos a compartir


**Hetalia Axis – Powers no me pertenece solo esta historia**

**Pareja: UsxUkxCan ; Estados Unidos x Inglaterra x Canadá**

**Advertencia: Nada de nada, aunque posibles faltas ortográficas, si hay me avisan por favor.**

**Sin nada más que decir que empiece :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nos encontramos en la Hetalia World Academy, donde estudiantes de todo el mundo, desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes, se reúnen para conocer sus culturas y estudiar, o eso es lo que dicen. Bueno nos enfocaremos en 2 personas en especial, el primero Alfred Jones un chico de carácter alegre e hiperactivo de cabello rubio y ojos de un profundo azul y el segundo chico Matthew Jones de cabello rubio pero un poco más oscuro y de ojos de un curioso color violeta de carácter tranquilo y amable algo timido a veces, hermanos gemelos, ambos en su tercer año

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. El sol resplandecía en el cielo calentando a todos los que se hallaban debajo de el con sus rayos, por entre los pasillos de la prestigiosa institución ambos hermanos caminaban mientras discutían algo acaloradamente

Pero, ¿De qué, exactamente, estaban conversando?

—Te lo digo Matty, ¡Jamás lo haré!

—Yo tampoco pienso darme por vencido

—¡Pues yo tampoco! ¡The Hero ganara!

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

—Oh, Matty… eres demasiado inocente. Lo conozco desde que éramos niños

—Tu comentario es lo ridículo, Al. Ambos lo conocemos desde que éramos niños

—No me importa lo que pienses Bro, yo sé lo que digo. Escucha mis palabras: ¡Alfred F. Jones no perderá!

—Bien Alfred… veamos cuanto tiempo puedes mantener tus palabras…

Supongo que se preguntaran porque pelean, pues la respuesta tiene nombre y apellido:

Arthur Kirkland

Un chico de cabello rubio un poco desordenado color miel, de tez clara y ojos de un hermoso color esmeralda, un poco bajo de estatura, con un aura de amabilidad y cortesía, de cejas un poco grandes aunque eso le daba un aire tierno, de procedencia inglesa

Se preguntaran ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ambos han estado enamorados de el desde que eran niños, juntos fueron amigos de la infancia, razón por la cual ambos hermanos han estado peleando mucho últimamente, ya han decidido que el que logre conquistar al inglés se quedara con el pero…

¡No podemos ni acercarnos a él!, ¿Porque?, pues Arthur Kirkland no es cualquier persona, es el heredero principal de una de las empresas más famosa e importantes en Inglaterra, además de ser el alumno número uno de toda la escuela W, también es el presidente estudiantil, razón por la cual casi nunca está solo y siempre está ocupado, de carácter amable, gentil algo [muy] inocente, honesto y distraído, siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás, razón por la cual tiene tanto hombres como mujeres tras de él , pero eso no es solo el problema tiene 2 hermana muy sobreprotectoras, hasta el punto de deshacerse de sus pretendientes sin que Arthur se dé cuenta

—Nosotro nos encargaremos de cambiar eso— fue el pensamiento de ambos gemelos

**o-o-o-o**

En una oficina de pareces de color blanco, de apariencia calida, sentado en un escritori estaba un joven de diecisiete años. Sus cabellos rubios miel se agitaban con los movimientos que hacia al dar su opinión y sus ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas brillaban con una chispa de confusión.

—¡Achuu!, qué raro no estoy resfriado—dijo con confusión el ojiesmeralda

—Tal vez uno de tus enamorados, este suspirando por ti —dijo con suspicacia Francis, un chico de cabello rubio algo largo y ojos azules, "algo" mujeriego, que era como el hermano mayor de Arthur

—Pero tonterías que dices Francis

—Solo la verdad Arti, solo que eres tan distraído que nunca te das cuenta

El chico levantó una de sus cejas ante ese comentario, opinando silenciosamente que su acompañante no era el mejor ejemplo para decir aquello, pero ¿Qué podía esperarse de una rana?, sacudió la cabeza despejando esos comentarios y continuo leyendo los papeles de su escritorio

—No creo que eso sea posible

—Estas diciendo cosas que no sabes Arthur, nadie puede escapar del amour aunque quiera…

Pero Arthur Kirkland ya no quería escucharlo. Estaba decidido a seguir sus palabras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y Aquí termina! , bueno si no está largo... gomen!, E-espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ^^ , si lo hicieron dejen un review diciéndole lo mucho que les gusto! es mi primer Yaoi, no soymuy buena en esto pero me esforzaré**

**X3 matta ne! Oyasumi**


End file.
